Talk:"I Will Survive!"
Question: I've seen foes who suffer only from Bleeding (-3 Health Degen) use this and end up with a net health regen. Is there something I'm missing? Bleeding is 3 degen and "I will Survive!" is 3 regen...so no you aren't missing anything.-Only a Shadow Possibly they had natural health regen. A lot of bosses I've seen have a few points of natural regen, and I'm pretty sure Rotscale does as well. "I Will Survive!" will cancel the bleeding, letting their natural regen work. If this is against an enemy without natural regen, I've no idea how this happens.--87.113.85.135 14:03, 5 July 2006 (CDT) :When degeneration is neutralized, the natural non-combat regeneration begins if the other conditions are met (6-7 seconds of no attacking, being hit for damage, targeted by non-projectile spell). This means that in a situation such as a 4 Healing Prayers Healing Breeze being placed upon a person with Conjure Phantasm on them, natural regeneration will begin as long as they don't attack, etc. --Gimmethegepgun 01:36, 20 February 2007 (CST) Name Correction The correct title is the fully capitalized, "I Will Survive!". The regen lasts for 0.4 * attribute + 5 seconds This would be better if it triggered on hexes as well. Olmec 09:15, 28 January 2007 (CST) No sir, then it would be overpowered. As few as three hexes (pvp warriors can easily get close to a dozen hexes/conditions stacked on them) would provide +9 regen, assuming none of the hexes do degen. That's not better, just overpowered. Euler278 01:15, 20 February 2007 (CST) If it trigger on hexes too, how would that make it different than Melandru's Resilience (aside from the energy part of course)? --SavageX 02:43, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :not elite, cheaper, longer lasting, warrior's already have a lot of survivability. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:46, 14 April 2007 (CDT) This skill still needs some kinda buff. I've only used it for running, but that was long long ago. Now there's a million good ways to get rid of conditions. Hexes triggering the regen wouldn't be too overpowered....the recharge is long and the duration is short without a high rank in strength. It'd be interesting if they made it work somewhat like Featherfoot grace....adjust the recharge/duration a little and make all conditions expire 50% faster. P A R A S I T I C 19:19, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Perhaps if it was +3 per condition, and +2 per hex. Resilient Was Xiko got buffed so that its on par with Melandru's, except its not an elite. : True, but Resilient Was Xiko is an item spell. Holding an item kinda disable a warrior, ranger, assassin, paragon and dervish don't u think? Resilint is only useful for casters that don't rely on their staff/wand+focus item. --Arthas 15:52, 26 June 2007 (CDT) A nice, balanced buff for this skill would be to either move it to Tactics so that all classes can use it, and/or bring the ratio of duration to recharge closer. As it is, this lasts for at very best close to 1/2 the recharge, which sucks especially since it only triggers on Conditions, which are pretty easy to remove anyways as W/P, W/Mo, W/A... (T/ ) 16:03, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Resilient Was Xiko doesn't have energy regen like melandrus resilience--Uberxman1028 22:23, 21 November 2007 (UTC)uberxman1028 Reference Where's the very obvious reference? -- Elisa Angelstine 20:08, 26 March 2008 (UTC) This is probably a reference to the song "I will survive" Not imo, unless someone can confirm it. I'm not going to bother. J Striker 05:38, 2 July 2008 (UTC)